princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect Game
Perfect Game is Kamio Akira's Best of Rival Player's Single. Tracklist #Perfect Game #Perfect Game (Remix) #Perfect Game (Original Karaoke) #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= 迫り来る闇をすり抜けて　静かに始まる運命の瞬間 飢えた瞳は刺激を求めて　加速する情熱のスピード 本能を掻き立てるGAME　ムラサキの雨降らす欲望が 乾いた胸の奥に潜む　まだ見ぬ可能性を呼び覚ます リアルな毎日に　怯えるのは誰？ 前人未到のヒストリー生み出せるはず 目覚めろ今こそリズムに乗るぜ! 軽くかわして　放つ！駆ける!奪い取る！ 弾けろ鼓動に　燃え上がるユメ 誰にも　触れさせない　CAN'T STOP GROWING THE DREAM ドラマティックな展開へと　期待を蹴り上げて突き進むぜ ぬるい風に浸る暇はない　決めてやる反逆のステージ 勝利の女神が　微笑むタイミング 見逃すテはないだろう？GET OUT OF MY WAY! 飛び散る野望にリズムに乗るぜ！ 余裕かまして　誘う？魅せる？狙い撃つ？ 気高き炎よ　充たされてゆけ 誰にも　止められない　CAN'T STOP CRAZY HEART 目覚めろ今こそリズムに乗るぜ! 軽くかわして　放つ！駆ける!奪い取る！ 弾けろ鼓動に　燃え上がるユメ 誰にも　触れさせない　CAN'T STOP GROWING THE DREAM 飛び散る野望にリズムに乗るぜ！ 余裕かまして　誘う？魅せる？狙い撃つ？ 気高き炎よ　充たされてゆけ 誰にも　止められない　CAN'T STOP CRAZY HEART |-| Romaji= semarikuru yami o surinukete shizuka ni hajimaru unmei no toki ueta me wa shigeki o motomete kasoku suru jounetsu no SUPIIDO honnou o kakitateru GAME MURASAKI no ame furasu yokubou ga kawaita mune no oku ni hisomu mada minu kanousei o yobisamasu RIARU na mainichi ni obieru no wa dare? zenjinmitou no HISUTORII umidaseru hazu mezamero ima koso RIZUMU ni noru ze! karuku kawashite hanatsu! kakeru! ubaitoru! hajikero kodou ni moeagaru YUME dare ni mo furesasenai CAN'T STOP GROWING THE DREAM DORAMATHIKKU na tenkai e to kitai o keriagete tsukisusumu ze nurui kaze ni hitaru hima wa nai kimete yaru hangyaku no SUTEEJI shouri no megami ga hohoemu TAIMINGU minogasu TE wa nai darou? GET OUT OF MY WAY! tobichiru yabou ni RIZUMU ni noru ze! yoyuu kamashite sasou? miseru? neraiutsu? kedakaki honou yo mitasarete yuke dare ni mo tomerarenai CAN'T STOP CRAZY HEART mezamero ima koso RIZUMU ni noru ze! karuku kawashite hanatsu! kakeru! ubaitoru! hajikero kodou ni moeagaru YUME dare ni mo furesasenai CAN'T STOP GROWING THE DREAM tobichiru yabou ni RIZUMU ni noru ze! yoyuu kamashite sasou? miseru? neraiutsu? kedakaki honou yo mitasarete yuke dare ni mo tomerarenai CAN'T STOP CRAZY HEART |-| English= Slipping through the looming darkness the destined time quietly begins My starving eyes are seeking excitement the speed of my passion is accelerating A game that stirs instincts The desire that is raining purple rain is lurking in the depths of my dry heart awakening unseen possibilities Who's the one that's afraid of the real everyday? An unprecedented history is about to be created Wake up, ride the rhythm right now! Dodge lightly Release! Run! Snatch it! The dream flaring up by my bursting heartbeat I won't let anyone touch it CAN'T STOP GROWING THE DREAM I push forward to the dramatic evolution by kicking expectations I don't have time to soak in the lukewarm wind I'm going to succeed on the stage of rebellion The timing when the goddess of victory smiles There's no one that will let it slip by, right? GET OUT OF MY WAY Ride the rhythm with splashing ambition! Feign composure Inviting me? Charming me? Aiming to shoot me? Noble flame, let me be satisfied No one can stop me CAN'T STOP CRAZY HEART Wake up, ride the rhythm today! Dodge lightly Release! Run! Snatch it! The dream flaring up by my bursting heartbeat I won't let anyone touch it CAN'T STOP GROWING THE DREAM Ride the rhythm with splashing ambition! Feign composure Inviting me? Charming me? Aiming to shoot me? Noble flame, let me be satisfied No one can stop me CAN'T STOP CRAZY HEART Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Best of Rival Players Category:Singles Category:Music Category:Lyrics